There has recently been an increased interest in the electrochemistry and electrical phenomena of polymeric systems. Recently, work has intensified with backbone polymers having extended conjugation in at least one backbone chain. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,855,361; 4,798,685; 4,806,271; 4,822,638; 4,851,487; and 4,798,685; and PCT WO89/01694.